Guys and Dolls
by aint no hollaback gurl
Summary: Naruto and his friends, Jou, Marik, Edward,... become girls and find guys. i don't know it's shounenai, really so yeahroyxedward,kisshuxelliot, jouxkaiba, and many more...find out when you read.luv ya all
1. Chapter 1

Ain't no hollabackgurl: Ok this fic involves high school social life. Yeah, I know it's kind of lame. Sorry. Kkkk

Well I don't own "the outcasts" or their song 'heya' or naruto cuz sasuke owns him. I'm gonna hang with the homies now. So get comfy and…on with the fic

Pairings for this is:

SasukexNaruto

RoyxEdward

TysonxMax

SetoxJou

BakuraxMarik

YzakxDearka

DrenxElliot

Ain't no hollabackgurl: the pairing is cute isn't it?

Guys and Dolls Intro **The Social Outcasts**

Naruto-the kitsune (Kyuubi)

Dearka-father was with the mafia but turned tail

Edward-gangster

Elliot-drug addict

Jou-the prostitute

Marik-homicidal freak

Max-triad leader's grandson

With Naruto as their lead singer, they formed an all blondes band called the 'BlondeBarbies' after they became best friends. Since it is a girl band they all have to become females Naruto taught them all the orioke no jutsu or sexy no jutsu and then all they had to do was to get female attire. Luckily Naruto had a sister called Nara to get their clothes for them. In the story, somewhere in the middle they get stuckj as girls so there is slight shounen-ai or yaoi.

**The 'Rich' Boys** Uchiha Sasuke-millionaire's son 

Roy Mustang- police chief's son

Tyson Granger- prime minister's son

Seto Kaiba-the Ceo youngest ever, Kaiba corp.

Bakura-bank executive's foster-son

Yzak Joule-school principal's son

Dren-famous ex-actress' son

You may think that these boys have a clean record. Well you are wrong, they just never get caught. Roy Mustang is a player. Bakura is a theif. Tyson is a drug addict. Yzak is a gangster. Dren is well perverted, takes porn-pictures of girls. Seto Kaiba is guilty of fraud. Yzak and Sasuke they defaced almost every public property possible other than that of their own homes. They frame every thing on the 'poor' **blonde angels** that **fell from the sky**.

Chapt.1 

Naruto's POV

During the summer holidays…Gosh, it's been a year since I left Konoha for Tokyo. I can't believe it. Sasuke! Oh, god he left Konoha with his inu baka of a brother. He said he was sorry like I would believe it. Pfft. I saw Sasuke at my new school too. Hell. Him and his stupid arrogant friends. GRRR. Man I hate him.

"Naruto you wanna hang out with us?" asks Jounouchi Katsuya concerned over the phone.

"Stupid bastard!" snapped Naruto.

"Earth to Naruto."

"Eh…what? Sorry. Pardon?" asks Naruto bewildered.

So you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, but I gotta ask sis first."

"Well knowing her, she'll let you come."

Ain't no hollaback gurl: Blah Blah. Sorry to interrupt, fast forward, to where they are going.

At the mall…

"Aah! It's them. Hide." Cries Max.

"Do those bastards have a problem or something? Why do they always turn up where we are?" Growls Naruto.

"Let's go show them whose boss around here shall we not?" Asks Marik, polishing his knife.

"No. Don't some of the people look frightened of them. I wonder why?" asked Dearka pensively.

"Let's get them before they get us!" snaps Edward.

At the other side of the mall…

"Yo Sasuke there's the Uzumaki kid and his friends. Oh look the pipsqueak is there too." Says Roy Mustang lazily.

"Hn whatever."

"Hey! Let's go bother them." Said Tyson.

"Good idea man." Says Bakura.

"Let's get it started…." Sings Dren to the song on his I-Pod Shuffle. "W-what!" as Bakura pulls Dren's earphones out of his ears. "Oh, I get it. Alright, alright. Geez."

Ain't no hollaback gurl: ff to the face-off at the center of the mall. Yeah sorry but you must know

The two "gangs" walked to the center of the mall. There was this tension that made the shoppers turn to look.

They faced each other with sour looks and glares. The blondes were the first to react, Naruto flicked out two Kunais and a pair of sais were hanging off his belt. Marik pulled out a switchblade and a gun. Smirking Dearka leaned on his machine gun. Max flicked out a pack of metal-fringed cards. Elliot just stood there arms-crossed in an almost relaxed position.

"So" said Naruto, seeming to examine his blades. Dearka picked up his gun and kissed its tip and then smirked. Max caressed his pack of bladed cards. Marik smirked widely and took his gun and shot the ceiling causing everyone else to jump.

The Rich Boys, jumped and then recovered themselves. "Is that all you can do?" asked Bakura tauntingly.

"Do you really want to see something else?" asked Naruto as he threw his kunia. It went whizzing half-a centimeter past Bakura. He flinched slightly.

"C'mon let's go. And by the way Naruto, nice shot." Said Sasuke.

All the boys looked at him weirdly.

"What was that all about?" Asked Roy. Sasuke sweat drops, "it's none of your business."

"Ooh, some-one has a crush," Teases Bakura.

"Hn, whatever."

Sasuke's POV.

He has no clue how close he is. Actually it's true I think I love the dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ain't no hollaback gurl: nice song eh? Befitting isn't it anyways. I don't own it, like I don't own Naruto. Sasuke owns Naruto. Hey wait doesn't Seto Kaiba own Jounouchi Katsuya, you know his puppy?

Jou and Naruto: Hey!

Sasuke and Seto Kaiba: Hn. '…'

Ain't no hollaback gurl: sayonara, wait if you are reading the stuff below does that mean that I am gone yet or you know what I think I am starting to sound confusing, aren't I? There will also be a few characters from the shows. And by the way, the blondebarbies real names are not used but their nicknames are.

Jou-crystal

Naruto-sapphire

Elliot-emerald

Max-ruby

Dearka-opal

Marik-amethyst

Edward-amber

Guys and Dolls

The next day at school Naruto and crew get framed for putting graffiti on the school walls. Guess what was written on the wall. Naruto and Sasuke equals love.

Flashback

The teacher, Miss Harada had a picture of the graffiti and she threw it on his table, not Sasuke's.

"Naruto, don't ever let this happen again. You and your friends will have detention, today at 5:oo. And no buts." She hissed.

Jou mouthed the words, how about the concert.

Naruto freaked out, outwardly when he saw it, but his heart was beating like mad. He looked up and saw a smirk on Sasuke's face. He looked at Jou and mouthed I don't know, at least not yet.

End Flashback

"This is what I wrote especially for tonight's concert." Said Jou. He handed the paper to Naruto. Naruto held it out for the rest of them to see.

Help Me

Help me  
I think I'm falling  
In love again   
When I get that crazy feeling, I know  
I'm in trouble again   
I'm in trouble  
'Cause you're a rambler and a gambler  
And a sweet-talking-ladies man  
And you love your lovin' (lovin')  
But not like you love your freedom

Help me  
I think I'm falling  
In love too fast  
It's got me hoping for the future   
And worrying about the past  
'Cause I've seen some hot, hot blazes  
Come down to smoke and ash but  
We love our lovin' (lovin')  
But not like we love our freedom  
Hey

Oh   
Didn't it feel good  
We were sitting there talking?  
Or lying there not talking  
Didn't it feel good?  
You dance with the lady  
With the hole in her stocking  
Didn't it feel good?   
Didn't it feel good?

Help me  
I think I'm falling  
In love with you  
Are you going to let me go there by myself  
That's such a lonely thing to do  
Both of us flirting around  
Flirting and flirting  
Hurting too  
We love our lovin'  
But not like we love our freedom

(Falling, falling)  
(Falling, falling)   
(Falling, falling)

"That's really good, Jou." Smiled Dearka.

"We only have half an hour." Said Elliot, freaking out.

"That's why we are here." said a girl who looked like Naruto's sexy no jutsu. With her were Serenity, Itachi, Ishizu , Noah and Mokuba.

"Thank god, Nara, you guys made it." Smiled Jou relieved.

"I just want to know how you did it." Said Max.

"We have our ways." Said Itachi.

At the concert, Itachi spotted his little brother and his crew in the audience. He went to tell the 'girls that they were there.

"How dare they!" Shrieked Naruto.

"By the way they don't it's us so stop it." Said Edward, the vein on the back of his head was pulsing.

They quickly transformed into girls and got into costume.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome crystal, sapphire, emerald, ruby, opal, amethyst and amber, the BlondeBarbies. They are really sexy and hot." Shouted Itachi.

Somewhere down in the audience. "What the heck that's my brother." Gasped Sasuke." And he wouldn't tell me where he worked."

"You he wouldn't tell you where he worked cuz he's got all the ladies." Said Roy.

"GRRR. That's not fair. Oh well I'll just track him down later." said Sasuke.

"That is probably easier said than done." Snapped Yzak.

"The first song we are going to sing is Beauty and the Beast." Said Naruto A.k.A. Sapphire. "Hit is band. This song is dedicated to a friend of mine's sibling and the person that they love."

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

"We have a special song that is dedicated to the one that we each love, that I wrote a week ago." Said Jou A.k.A. Crystal. "Here it is."

Help me

I think I'm falling  
In love again  
When I get that crazy feeling, I know  
I'm in trouble again  
I'm in trouble  
'Cause you're a rambler and a gambler  
And a sweet-talking-ladies man  
And you love your lovin' (lovin')  
But not like you love your freedom

Help me  
I think I'm falling  
In love too fast  
It's got me hoping for the future   
And worrying about the past  
'Cause I've seen some hot, hot blazes  
Come down to smoke and ash but  
We love our lovin' (lovin')  
But not like we love our freedom  
Hey

Oh   
Didn't it feel good  
We were sitting there talking?  
Or lying there not talking  
Didn't it feel good?  
You dance with the lady  
With the hole in her stocking  
Didn't it feel good?   
Didn't it feel good?

Help me  
I think I'm falling  
In love with you  
Are you going to let me go there by myself  
That's such a lonely thing to do  
Both of us flirting around  
Flirting and flirting  
Hurting too  
We love our lovin'  
But not like we love our freedom

(Falling, falling)  
(Falling, falling)   
(Falling, falling)

--Fast forward--

"Itachi! Why didn't you tell me who you were working for?" asked Sasuke evidently pissed.

"Your brother is a nice guy, you don't need to watch him every second." Smiled Naruto, kindly.

"Sapphire, the autographs." Said Itachi.

"Why does he call you Sapphire, everyone knows that it's just a nickname." Asked Sasuke.

"You really are curious aren't you. Well here's the answer. The press catches us more easily if we used our real names. Anyone can pass as us this way. Besides we like to keep our true identities secret because we still go to school, even when we are so famous. We just can't get enough of high-school, no how geeky we really are in school." 'She' smiled. "You wouldn't want an autograph would you? Here, you can give these to your friends and girlfriends. You know you are really cute." Naruto gave him a pile that had twenty autographs in total.

Naruto's POV

What was I thinking telling him he was cute? I am acting like a Sasuke fan-girl. Ugh. I like hime, yeah but the others will probably see through me. That is not good. That must not ever happen. I promise that this is not going to happen again.


End file.
